


Rey, Voulez-Vous Prendre Ben Comme Époux?

by Theyna_Shipper



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [20]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Accidental Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Arguments, Attempt at humour, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Hands, Humour, Inspired by 30 Rock, Writer!Rey, brief mention of rape, kiss and make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyna_Shipper/pseuds/Theyna_Shipper
Summary: “Rey, during the wedding, did the officiant ask you a question?”Rey casts her memory back. “Um.. Yes?” Honestly, the entire service had been in French, there had been a total of four people there, and she hadn’t really been paying attention.“And what did you say?”“Ah. 'Oui'.”Ben shakes his head in disbelief. “And when you were asked to sign the certificate- which line did you sign?”“The one he pointed to? The witness line? I don’t speak French, Ben.”“You signed as the bride, Rey!” he shouts, drawing a few confused glances. “The question he asked you was, ‘Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?’”“What? But-”“We’re married, Rey.”
Relationships: Mentioned Ben Solo/Bazine Netal, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Star Wars One-Shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637683
Comments: 28
Kudos: 208





	Rey, Voulez-Vous Prendre Ben Comme Époux?

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the 30 Rock episode 'Mrs. Donaghy', but only loosely. What I have kept is:
> 
> -Rey is head writer of a comedy show  
> -Ben is her boss  
> -They are friends  
> -Due to a language barrier, they have accidentally gotten married. 
> 
> I don't ship Jack/Liz (not that there's anything wrong with it), but it seemed like good basis for Reylo. Please enjoy!
> 
> Warning for a mention of rape/violence: Nothing explicit, it's just referenced. If you want to skip that, skip from "I found out who my real father is" to "I'll be right in".

**CHECK WARNINGS IN NOTES**

* * *

“Rey, you’re wanted down in HR.”

 _Shit._ Rey hates the HR offices. “What now?” She’d registered the day off she took last week properly. Honestly, she can’t think what they would want with her. 

“Rose says they need to make sure your ‘close personal relationship’ with a superior has not created any?” says BeeBee, her secretary. 

“I have no idea what they mean,” she mutters as she looks through the mail that came in over the weekend. There’s no company policy against being your boss’s best man, is there? “Tell her I’ll be up in 10. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“Got it,” he chirps back. “See you later!”

Ten minutes later, Rey is outside the Human Resources office, and is surprised to see her boss, Ben Solo, also waiting. 

Ben is her boss, but they’re also friends. Enough awkward and bizarre professional scenarios over the years have forced them to learn how to work together. “What are you doing down here? I thought you were on honeymoon with Bazine.”

“She decided to end it early,” he replies shortly. He looks angry about something, and the uncertainty is frightening Rey. “Rey, during the wedding, did the officiant ask you a question?”

Rey casts her memory back. “Um.. Yes?” Honestly, the entire service had been in French, there had been a total of four people there, and she hadn’t really been paying attention.

“And what did you say?”

“Ah. _oui._ ”

Ben shakes his head in disbelief. “And when you were asked to sign the certificate- which line did you sign?”

“The one he pointed to? The witness line? I don’t speak French, Ben.”

“You signed as the bride, Rey!” he shouts, drawing a few confused glances. “The question he asked you was, ‘ _Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?_ ’”

“What? But-”

“We’re married, Rey,” he snaps. “We’re married, and now Baz thinks I’ve been cheating on her, and HR needs to check to see if we’ve violated any company policies, and I have to try to explain this to _anyone._ ”

Rey shakes her head. “God, Ben, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize- how could this possibly happen?”

“It didn’t occur to you that the priest might think the woman wearing pastels and carrying flowers was the bride?”

This makes her defensive. “It’s not my fault Bazine wore black to her own wedding! And the flowers were for her, but she said she didn’t want to get pollen on her clothes!” Rey is about to continue, but he cuts her off again. 

“This is still your fault. I’ve tried to explain to Rose but she does not understand. Just get through the meeting, answer all the questions professionally, and then we can go downtown and get this annulled. Fine?”

“Fine!” Rey snaps. “I will let HR believe we have a very professional relationship for the next half hour. 

Rose opens the door. “Mr. and Mrs. Solo?” she asks with a smile. 

“It’s still Kanata,” Rey snaps as she walks in. 

She and Ben are seated in front of Rose’s desk. She pointedly avoids holding his hand. “First, can I just say congratulations,” Rose begins. “I have to say, I was very excited to hear that you two had tied the knot. We’ve had a bit of a bet on whether you two would ever get together.”

“WHAT?” They shout in unison.

“Well, I mean, you two have always given off… vibes…”

* * *

_“How was your weekend?” Ben asks as he holds the elevator door open for her._

_“Terrible, thanks for asking.” She drains her coffee and enters the elevator. “You?”_

_“I’ve had better.”_

_Rey goes to hit her button, but then realizes Ben already has. “I thought you worked on the 30th floor?”_

_“Yes, but I have to speak with your writers about next season.”_

_Rey nods and goes to the other corner of the elevator. As she does, she steps in a puddle that she didn’t see on the floor._

_“JESUS CHRIST!”_

_Ben grabs her by the arm and keeps her from face planting into a metal wall. With her still flailing wildly, he grabs her other hand to stabilize her. “Are you alright?”_

_She shrugs. “It’s fine.”_

_The doors open, and Ben quickly drops her arm. Everyone stares at Ben dropping Rey’s hand as they leave the elevator, with their hair and clothes rumpled. Amilyn Holdo from management smirks._

_“So, what were you saying about next season?” Rey asks through gritted teeth._

* * *

“And look how that turned out! Well, I’m very happy for you two. Also, Poe Damneron owes me twenty dollars now.”

Ben’s entire face is red. “Can you continue with the interview, please?”

“Of course. This is just to ensure that no conflict of interest has occurred during your relationship. Of course, you two have been very professional, so I don’t think we’ll have any issues.”

“I’m sure nothing untoward has happened. If anything, I’m practically married to my job,” Rey replies. 

Rose laughs. Ben does not look amused. “First question: When did your relationship begin?”

“At Thanksgiving,” Ben replies. 

Rey surreptitiously glares at him. That was _months_ ago!

“What?” he hisses back. “It’s believable.”

* * *

_Ben opens the car door for Rey as they pull into the parking lot. The two of them stumble tiredly into the building, meeting Kaydel in the parking lot._

_“Oh my god! Did you two hook up last night?”_

_“Most certainly not,” Ben growls. “We got in late from a flight last night.”_

_Ben had brought Rey to visit his family. He did not want to face his mother alone, and Rey said she didn’t have a family to visit, so she agreed. Unfortunately, he was fairly certain they left his mother with the impression they were dating. Fortunately, Ben would call her and remedy this later today._

_“Sure, sure,” Kaydel says with a smirk. “You look pretty tired. I’ll get you some coffee, don’t want anyone else to notice!” she chirps, winking over her shoulder._

_“Come on,” Rey snaps. “We have work to do.”_

* * *

“That was… five months ago? Got it,” she makes a note on her paper. “And why was your relationship not disclosed sooner?”

“It was very confidential. My family would not have approved,” Ben replies simply.

“Star-crossed love, hm?” Rose says. “Cute.”

“Please, just get on with this,” Rey mutters. 

“Of course. You two need to get back to work. Now, does the employee spend an inordinate amount of time in the boss’s office, compared to other employees?”

Ben purses his lips. “I suppose so. But Rey frequently needs advice on her employees’-”

“I do not! Half the time I’m up there it’s to help you with something!”

* * *

_“This is our third one o’clock meeting with drinks this week, Ben. Don’t you think it’s time we set up a lunch date?”_

_“At least we’re on the clock for this. So, how’s the show?”_

_“Fine. So what did you want to talk about? Your mother?”_

_“She’s pressuring me about getting married and having children. You know, the usual.”_

_Rey sighs. “Didn’t you tell her you’re just working on your career right now?”_

_“Yes. She says I’m not getting any younger, and plenty of people date at work these days.”_

_Rey is pensive. “I’ve never heard of you going on a date, actually. Why don’t you ever see anyone, even casually?”_

_He looks right at her when he responds. “I guess I haven’t been able to see anyone I liked.”_

_A week later, he starts seeing Bazine._

* * *

“Next question: have you ever engaged in inappropriate PDA in the workplace, the limit of appropriate being hand holding or similar?”

“Of course not,” Rey says flustered.

“Definitely not,” Ben agrees. Out of their peripheral vision, they make eye contact.

* * *

_It’s been a stressful few weeks for Rey. There were threats of the show getting cancelled, and Rey doesn’t know what she’d do without it. Ben Solo will be coming downstairs any minutes to deliver the news. The entire crew has stayed at the office until ten at night on a Friday to hear the report_

_Her eyes rivet to the door as he enters._

_“Good news,” he says, and Rey swears she’s never been happier to see him. “Your show more than pulled its weight this year. The complete financial reports will be in next week, but all of you have a job for at least another year.”_

_All Rey’s adrenaline, exhaustion, and caffeine high come crashing down at once, combined with a sense of grateful relief, and against her better judgement she runs up and wraps Ben in a tight hug. She knows how hard he fights for their little show, their cheesy rom-com with its small but loyal fanbase, and right now, she owes a lot to him._

_The extent of her usual affection with her boss/friend is a warm handshake, so he initially freezes at the hug before squeezing her back._

_The hug lasts a second longer than what’s usually considered appropriate._

_“Honestly, get a room, you two,” Poe says drily. Flustered, they part._

_“That’s great news,” Rey manages._

_Ben nods. “See you Monday.”_

* * *

“Mm-hm. I’m sure most of our employees will confirm that,” Rose continues. 

Rey doesn’t have time to consider the ramifications of other people at the network getting asked about her ‘relationship’ with Ben. She just wants to get divorced and not get fired. 

“Next question: have either of you ever used your spouse’s position to gain special consideration for promotions, bonuses, vacations days, or other benefits?”

* * *

_“What are you talking about? We can’t fire Kanata!”_

_The rest of the men and women in Ben’s meeting look up at him. “Her show simply isn’t bringing in as much as the others. The best hope for it is to hire a new head writer to take it in a different direction,” Phasma says._

_“It’s true it doesn’t pull as many advertisers. But most of our merchandise sales come from fans of ‘The Scavenger and the Scoundrel’. And you know they’d riot if we took the show in ‘another direction, they’re very loyal.”_

_Hux taps his pen against the table. “You can’t keep saving your girlfriend’s job forever, Solo.”_

_Ben’s hand tightens into a fist at his side. “Ms. Kanata and I are just friends. And you and I know this is purely professional.”_

_Pryde nods. “He is actually correct. The ‘fandom’ for TSATS is very loyal, and spends a lot on tours and memorabilia. While we will have to cut their budget for next season, firing an essential employee like Rey Kanata would be impractical.”_

_The others grumble in reluctant agreement. Ben sits back down, breathing a sigh of relief. If Rey left, he would probably quit his job. The rest of the people here are simply intolerable._

* * *

“No. That would be highly unprofessional,” he insists.

Rey nods. “I’d never use Ben for that.”

Rose smiles. “I’m sure you wouldn’t. You’re both exemplary employees. Now then, are all your workplace conversations work-related, or do they veer into personal topics such as clothing, children, your parents, dinner, health problems, phobias, your personal relationships…”

* * *

Rey and Ben are pressed up against the opposite walls of a hallway, arguing in hushed tones. 

“Ben, I’m serious, you need to go to a doctor. Also, change your shirt, it makes you look sallow.”

“I’m fine,” he hisses. “Really. It’s just a sprain. And the shirt is also fine.”

“You fell off a ladder. At work. If you’re worried about the cost, our insurance will more than cover it.”

Ben does not respond. He turns his gaze to the floor. 

“Oh my God. Are you scared of doctors? Ben, you’re 35. Just go to an effing doctor.”

“Now you’re sounding like my mother.”

“You can’t turn every conversation back to your broken relationship with your mother. Sooner or later you’ll have to talk to me about what’s going-”

“‘Scuse me,” Finn mutters as he walks between them. 

“Maybe it’s none of your business.”

“I’m your best friend, Ben. One of your only friends. So until you get someone else to talk to-”

“I have a girlfriend,” he snaps. Rey is shocked and… disappointed? “Her name is Bazine.”

“Fine then. I guess I’ll just be your employee who is no more concerned for your health than anyone else.”

“I didn’t mean-”

“See you at the staff meeting.”

* * *

“All right, occasionally we advise each other,” Rey admits. “Like the time Ben told me to choose an apartment that was farther from work but was in a better neighbourhood.”

“Or when Rey told me to stop wearing all black because it made me more forgettable,” Ben offers. 

“But we still get all our work done in a timely fashion. Nothing disruptive.”

Rose nods. “I’ll check with both your managers.”

“I’m her manager and I can vouch for her punctuality.”

Rose giggles. “Of course. Almost done here. Now, do you ever spend company time or dealing with personal matters or delay work for these situations?”

They’re not sure when it happened, but at some point during the meeting, their hands have clasped, and now Rey squeezes his.

* * *

_Ben stands up out of his chair to stretch his legs. He has already been at the office for three hours, and it is only nine. Another fight with Bazine last night; he fled the apartment early._

_Looking out the window, he sees an employee in the parking a lot thirty stories down, perched on the hood of her car, crying._

_Upon closer inspection, he realizes it is Rey._

_If Rey- one of the most dedicated and serious employees- is coming in late so she can cry in the parking lot, something must really be wrong._

_He grabs his jacket and heads out._

_“Tell anyone who calls I’ll be back later,” he calls to his assistant, Dio._

_“Sir, you’re expecting a call from-”_

_“I said I’ll be back later.”_

_By the time he gets down there, Rey is trying to pull herself together._

_“Hey,” Ben says simply._

_Rey looks up. “Ben! Am I late for a meeting? Sorry, I’ll just-”_

_“No, you’re fine.” He sits down next to her on the roof of the car. “Everything alright?”_

_Rey takes a deep breath and looks back down at the piece of paper she is holding. “I found out who my real father is.”_

_Rey has been trying to learn who her parents are her entire life. She’s happy with her adoptive mother, Maz, but the curiosity has dogged her for her whole life. Finally, she was able to get in touch with the place her mother left her._

_“He was a rapist.”_

_Ben doesn’t know how to respond. He always assumed that Rey’s father was some deadbeat who abandoned Rey’s mother, probably a teenager who didn’t want a baby. He never told Rey this, let her keep hope but this… this is so much worse. He doesn’t know what to say._

_“My mom didn’t believe in abortion. She gave me away, and I ended up in the system. She died of throat cancer five years ago.”_

_“I’m sorry,” Ben says, squeezing Rey’s hand._

_Rey wipes her eyes with a tissue. “My father died ages ago. They found his body in a lake. One of the other women he attacked killed him.”_

_“Who he was doesn’t say anything about you, Rey,” he tells her. “You are your own person. And you’re amazing.” Ben is sparse with compliments, but Rey deserves them. “Take as long as you need out here, just come in when you’re ready.”_

_She nods, and stuffs the letter from the agency into her pocket. “I’ll be right in.”_

_“Text me when you do.”_

_It’s very windy out, and Rey looks cold. On an impulse, he leaves his jacket with her. He never does bother to ask for it back._

* * *

“We’re very respectful of company time.”

“Well, you’ve been very cooperative,” Rose says. “Just one last question, and then we’ll let you go. Have you ever used your relationship against or to the discomfort of another employee?”

* * *

_”Kiss me,” Rey demands._

_**”What?”** _

_“Kiss me,” she repeats. “My ex, he works in marketing, he’s coming down to this floor. I need him to know to leave me alone, and he’ll be coming down this hallway any second. Please, just kiss me, just for show.”_

_“That’s insane, Rey, we’re at work, I’m your boss, we’re-”_

_“I’ll explain to everyone else later. Please, just do me this favor. I’ll owe you later.”_

_“I still don’t think that’s a good idea-”_

_“Ben!” Why is he being so stupid? It’s just a silly, inconsequential kiss. “Are you going to be a good friend and kiss me aggressively in front of my ex, or not?”_

_“ **Fine.** But you will owe me.”_

_Rey hears footsteps rounding the corner. “That’s him.”_

_Having taken the task, Ben does not take it lightly. He kisses her wholly and deliberately, and long after the ex has passed, and more enjoyable than either of them would care to admit. Eventually, Rey pushes him away for breath._

_“Let me know when you want to cash in that favor,” she gasps, walking away quickly._

* * *

“I don’t see how we could,” Rey replies. Ben nods in agreement. 

“Well, that should cover it all. And again, congratulations!” Rose winks one more time before leaving them. 

Ben drops Rey’s hand abruptly- from where they’d been aggressively squeezing during the meeting- and stands up. He looks supremely uncomfortable. 

“I’m glad we did this actually,” he growls. “It’s made it clear to me that our relationship in the future needs to be _much_ more professional.”

“Are you kidding me?” _More professional?_ After everything they’ve been through together?

“No. We’ve been far too close as co-workers, and it’s impacted our judgement.”

“Fine. I’ll see you later, _sir_.” Rey tosses her bag of her shoulder and storms away from her soon-to-be ex-husband.

* * *

“I thought I might find you here.”

Rey looks up from her lunch on the rooftop deck, to see Ben standing behind her. “That’s not very professional of you.”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

Rey ignores him. Ben has been kind of a jerk since his wedding fiasco- which was a bit her fault- and she’s still mad. 

“I broke things off with Bazine.”

 _This_ shocks her. “Just because of a hiccup with the wedding?”

He shakes his head. “It’s been a long time coming.”

“You should have told me that before I bought a dress and a plane ticket for the wedding, then.”

He laughs weakly. “But our relationship wasn’t built on a good foundation. We rushed into the wedding, this was the tipping point. She needed money and a place to stay. I was trying to get over someone else.”

Rey frowns. “But Bazine was the first person you’d dated in years.”

Ben looks away. “We never actually dated, the person I was getting over. We- we worked together. We were friends. But- I don’t think she liked me back. And then- well, I started seeing Bazine, and...”

Rey thinks of the look Ben gave her, almost a year back, when she asked him why he didn’t date. All the pieces fall into place. “I think she liked you back.”

He cocks his head at her. “Really? What makes you say that?”

“She married you, didn’t she?”

Honestly, this fiasco of a week is worth it just to see the stunned expression on Ben’s face as she grabs the lapels of his jacket to pull him down into a kiss. A _real_ kiss this time, much better than the fake one they shared in that hallway. _Much_ less ‘professional’.

Slowly, Rey lets go of him, drinking in the smile on his tired face. He is about to pull her in for another kiss, but she pushes him away. 

“We don’t want to waste company time, _husband,_ ” she tells him. 

He nods. “You’re absolutely right, wife.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments appreciated <3


End file.
